Resident Evil: City in Ruin
by Malcolm Reynold
Summary: Colonel Jordan Durkan and a crack team of soldiers are sent in to Raccoon City to deal with the apparent zombie problem but little does he know the horrors that await him in the cramped streets and alleys of the undead metropolis.


Colonel Jordan Durkan fast roped down from the Black Hawk helicopter clutching his MP5 as he slid down the rope into the darkness below. The other five members of his team slid down behind him and they nodded to the copter pilot as he sped off back to base.

Jordan looked at the other men and saw nothing but pure terror in their eyes. These men had just inserted into the most dangerous place on earth, Raccoon City. The virus had gotten out of control and the RPD were failing to do their job so Jordan and his team had been sent in to help the rapidly diminishing human forces. Jordan Durkan was a member of the UBCS or for a long way of putting it the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Squad. This was his first mission with them but he wanted to hold together for the sake of the team. Lieutenants Carmack and Hudson looked around the landing area nervously, their eyes flicking to the numerous dark streets and alleyways that branched off from their current position.

Captain Reynolds and Major Davies stood on either side of Jordan as he contemplated his strategy.  
"Right, we're here our job is to connect with other human forces, for now we'll all stick together until we know the danger of this place so safeties of your weapons I don't want any surprises, Carmack and Hudson cover our six."

The two lieutenants nodded and Jordan nodded back, flicking the safety off his MP5 and heading towards an alleyway between a blown out hotel and a ruined cafeteria. The area was quiet…too quiet for a city that was supposed to be overrun by the un-dead.

"Lets stay frosty people" Jordan said trying to keep his eyes on every shadow at once. A soft wind was blowing and the parts of the alley sparked from blown out streetlamps and billboards. Jordan heard something groan ahead of him and he signalled for the rest of the team to stop, he shouldered his MP5 and stepped slowly forwards, trying to pierce through the darkness with his eyes. A man stumbled out from behind a dumpster and started shambling towards Jordan and his team. Jordan opened fire and bullets sprayed from the muzzle of his weapon, tearing apart the shoulder of the creature and causing it to halt momentarily. Jordan paused in his firing, bad mistake. The zombie carried on shambling and grabbed onto Jordan's neck, Major Davies immediately drew his sidearm and fired three rounds into the zombies head, the first two didn't seem to do much damage but the third went straight through the zombie's eyeball killing it instantly.

Jordan winked at Davies and cursed himself for not being careful enough. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Something must have awakened from the gunfire because now the alleyway was filled with groaning.  
Jordan motioned for his team to follow and started running towards the end of the alleyway, suddenly very afraid. His team were equally nervous and the back two men were panicking with the tension. A zombie stood up behind them and stumbled towards Carmack. Carmack screamed and opened fire on the upcoming enemy. It fell to the floor, its leg in tatters Carmack made the same mistake Jordan had he let down his guard.  
"NO CARMACK OPEN FIRE" Jordan bellowed his eyes filled with horror as the zombie pulled itself along the floor and bit into Carmack's ankle. Carmack screamed and stomped the zombie's head into the floor sending blood and brain matter flying across the floor. Another three zombies burst out of a nearby dumpster and pulled Carmack in.

"NOOOO CARMACK" Jordan shouted hurrying towards the dumpster, but deep inside he knew it was too late Carmack was gone, he primed a frag grenade and threw it into the dumpster before ducking out of the way. The dumpster blew up and flipped over sending bits of shrapnel flying. "Lets move out of this god dam alleyway" Jordan said pegging it for the exit. The team burst out onto a dark avenue and Jordan eyes widened from the sire, this place was a derelict. Overturned cars and smashed up lorries littered the avenue, shops blown to pieces and houses on fire. A small cracked streetlamp silently burned in the distance. Jordan checked the safety was off his weapon before venturing further out into the open.

"Davies get on my left flank, Hudson on my right the rest of you cover my back I don't want any surprises we've already lost one good man tonight, we're not losing anymore, is that understood"  
"Roger that sir" his team called out and Jordan slowly pressed forward ready for anything. Hudson checked his sector before following Jordan's lead out into the open, all of a sudden Jordan and his team felt terribly exposed.

Jordan and his team were only one of the many teams that had been sent in to clear up the city and help the RPD in their fight against the un-dead. Five other teams had been sent in designated Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot with Jordan and his team being Alpha. No radio transmissions had been received since Jordan touched down and he prayed to god that the virus was what was blocking his signal. As he thought of this his ears pricked up to the sound of a helicopter whirling overhead and he looked up to see what copter it was.

There against the dim moonlight he saw the symbol of Echo's helicopter. It banked left and as it did so Jordan saw smoke billowing from the side, it had obviously been hit somehow but with what, zombies were brain dead and as far as Jordan knew no personnel on the ground had the will or ordnance to take down a helicopter. The helicopter dipped and Jordan winced as it clipped a skyscraper before falling out of the sky like a stone. Seconds later a large explosion shook the ground Jordan stood on and a steady stream of smoke reached up to the sky.

"We are going to find that helicopter's crash site and see if there are any survivors" Jordan said, shouldering his weapon and steadily walking down the avenue towards the site of the crashed helicopter. This place was a metropolis and he was just on the outskirts, who knows how many zombies there are in a place this big. Jordan quickly checked his side arm and knife before carrying on walking. He briefly thought of his family safe at home but quickly dismissed the thought as he didn't want to get over emotional. Hudson was shivering with the sheer terror of the situation and Jordan didn't blame him, Raccoon was by far the most terrifying place he had ever been to and he wanted to get the hell out as quick as possible.

A shadow quickly darted across the path in front of him and Jordan stopped his eyes searching the area in front of him. A creature landed in front of him and he almost screamed. The creature was larger than anything he had ever seen before and its sheer profile dwarfed the zombies by far. Part of its head was exposed and Jordan could see part of its brain underneath. Its tongue was massive and Jordan ducked out of the way as it twirled it and thrust it towards him. Behind him Reynolds wasn't so lucky and the tongue pierced his head killing him instantly and sending his body tumbling to the floor. Davies and Hudson screamed in rage and peppered the thing with bullets, hoping for a quick kill. It didn't happen the creature seemed impervious to the bullets and slowly started approaching the remaining members of Alpha team.

Jordan sprayed the creature with his MP5 and groaned when the magazine was dry, he really didn't want to waste any more ammo but the creature just didn't seem to be reacting. Jordan drew his sidearm and fired three rounds straight into its head and cheered with the living members of his team at the creatures demise.

"What the hell was that" Hudson said kicking its body with his boot.  
"I dunno but its one ugly son of a bitch" Jordan said reloading his Beretta and slapping a fresh mag in his MP5.  
"Reynolds was a good kid" Davies said closing the eyes of the dead soldier.  
"Cover his body, we're moving on" Jordan said taking one last look at Reynolds before turning around and heading towards the end of the alleyway.  
"Yes Sir" Davies said and went about his duties whilst the rest of the soldiers paid their respects to the body of Reynolds and made their prayers for him before Davies covered his body with whatever there was in the alley and putting Reynolds body to rest in a dumpster.

After Reynolds body had been disposed of the now shattered Alpha team continued on walking down the alley. The death of both Reynolds and Carmack in such a short space of time had shook the team to no extent and Jordan wasn't sure whether in their mental state they were fit to continue. Davies and Hudson were okay but Matthews and Donovan looked like they were on the edge of breaking up.

"Right then if your ready lets move out we've still got to get to that crash site" Jordan said before holstering his Beretta and continuing on his way down the narrow avenue.  
"Sir, we are going to get out of here aren't we" Matthews voiced from the back of the squad.  
"Of course we are, just stay sharp keep your wits about you and we WILL make it out of here, is that understood" Jordan knew he was lying through his teeth but he had to keep the team's morale high somehow.

Jordan carried on walking his eyes flicking from place to place always wary. Hudson and Davies were following behind them and Jordan stopped as there ahead of them was the helicopter crash site. Smoke was still billowing out from the wreckage and as Jordan approached the cockpit he was surprised to see the body of the pilot and co-pilot were missing, it seemed they were either somewhere else fighting off the zombie hoard or they had been turned into zombies themselves and had gone wondering off somewhere. From the direction the helicopter was flying in before the crash it seemed that it had already dropped off its load and was heading back to base, so it seemed that somewhere out there in the sprawling metropolis of Raccoon City that Bravo team was there waiting.

Hudson walked towards the choppers main cabin and poked his head inside…empty. There were a lot of spent magazines and one or two bent and apparently broken MP5's on the deck but apart from that nothing. So where did these zombie pilots go the helicopter didn't crash too long ago and the zombies couldn't have gone far. As much as Jordan didn't want to face his former allies he wanted to recover their dog-tags so in case he and his team ever got out of this, they could be handed to the respective families.

Jordan silently paid his respects to his fallen comrade before standing back up and calling his team to him. This was one hell of a night and it was far from over. He turned round and saw coming out of the shadows literally hundreds of the un-dead, they must have been drawn to the sound from the crash. The team raised their weapons but knew they were desperately outnumbered. Jordan looked for a way out of the crash site but didn't see one, they were doomed. The zombies were closing in from all angles and judging by how many bullets it took to take out the one from the dumpster earlier, they'd have nowhere near enough ammo to take out ten of them let alone the countless numbers currently approaching their position.

"Don't open fire, there must be a way out of here everyone withdraw and look for a way out" Jordan said backing up until the armour on his back touched the cold steel of the crashed helicopter. "There!" Hudson shouted pointing towards the west, sure enough there against the cold dark of the night was a debris littered side-street, it was the only one in the current area that didn't have zombies streaming out of it.  
"It's a long shot but it's gonna have to do!" Jordan said suddenly walking forwards.  
"Let's go, cut down any that get in your path, but try not to expend too much ammo, we're gonna need it"  
The team nodded and shouldered there various weapons, Jordan noticed one of them had a Spas-12 that would come in handy cos this was gonna be close.

Jordan took point and ran full pelt towards the opening, they were coming Jordan raised his MP5 and fired three shots into the knee of the nearest zombie, it fell forwards flat on it's face and Jordan stamped it's head into the ground with his boot. The zombie's head exploded like a watermelon sending different coloured chemicals flying everywhere but Jordan ignored it and carried on running. He fired at another four zombies ahead of them, scoring a headshot on two and clipping the kneecaps of the others. He didn't know how his team was doing but he didn't have time to stop and check besides he was sure they could handle themselves.

At last he had reached the side street, he ran in and turned to see the whole hoard of zombies following him , his team were nowhere to be seen. He almost broke down into tears as he saw one of his men being torn apart in the middle of the pack. He screamed in rage and ran into the nearest building, slamming the door shut and crouching down on the ground. His team by the looks of it were either dead or missing and there was nothing he could do if he wanted to carry on living. He was distraught but running back out there looking for them would be suicide and he didn't want to get reckless.  
He checked his magazine and groaned when there were only five rounds left in it, and the fact he only had one more spare mag for his weapon didn't really improve matters. He had four mags left for his Beretta but that wasn't particularly helpful for keeping back hoards of zombies, still he'd rather have some ammo rather than none at all. The hoard had obviously reached the door and were now throwing their bodies against it trying to break it down.

Splinters of wood fell from the door as the hoard carried on throwing their weight against it. The frame rattled and Jordan stood up edging away from it and towards the stairs that were placed towards the back of the building. He slowly crept up the stairs only to see a trapdoor leading to the roof. A heavy steel deadbolt was placed against it and as he tried to pull it away it seemed to get more and more stuck in it' s housing.

One of the hinges on the door cracked and fell off, and one arm shot through the door grasping and reaching to get it's next meal, Jordan wanted to shoot it but he needed to conserve ammo and wasting rounds on a zombie that didn't need to be killed, if the hoard broke through the door, there wouldn't be anything he could do to stop them, sure bullets would slow them down but in the long run they would overwhelm him after a matter of seconds or if he was the slightest bit more lucky minutes.

Another two arms reached through the door and Jordan grasped for his weapon feebly pointing it at the un-dead arms fearing for the fate of the rest of his team and his life. That was when he noticed the UBCS insignia on one of the arms and realised exactly what had happened to his team or at least one of his team. He drew his Beretta and fired three successive rounds into the deadbolt trapdoor only to hear a resonating clang of metal instead of the splintering of wood he was hoping for. He knew it was incredibly risky, firing at point blank range at a steel deadbolt in case the bullet rebounded on him but he had no choice, it was either take the risk or wait here for the un-dead to break through and devour him, besides he'd much rather die by bullet than by eaten or turned into one of those horrible creatures.

The fifth and sixth shots also came up with no result but the door to the building was still holding up. Just then a deafening snap echoed throughout the small building and the door fell open, the heavy frame impacting on the floor, the hoard swarmed in through the door and Jordan emptied the remaining rounds of his magazine into the deadbolt but it still didn't budge and the hoard was getting closer.

Corporal Brody groaned and opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered happening was running towards the exit alleyway designated by his leader and then he guess he must have run into a wall or something and blacked out. He moved all his muscles and was glad to see that apart from a few scratches here and there he was perfectly ok. He sat up and blinked trying to take in his surroundings.

The crashed team helicopter was in the background, the smoke still pouring out of the crash. It was still burning but the crowd of the un-dead had gone at least, where they had gone he did not know but at least there was minimal chance of him being eaten alive.

He stood up and looked around to see the hoard were currently assaulting some sort of structure, the reason for this assault was unknown but he was just glad their aim wasn't on him. He quickly left the square and scrambled to safety in another bombed out shop. A body was slumped in the corner of the room and another two were lying down on the floor. Brody moved his hand to where his MP5 should be only to find it wasn't there. Panicking he moved his hand to where his Beretta was holstered and was relieved to find it was still there, he drew it and pointed it at the body slumped on the floor. He kicked it with his boot and it groaned, he stamped his foot into it's head killing it instantly.

The other two on the floor also stirred and got to their feet before stumbling towards him. He fired three shots into the oncoming hostiles, downing the first one and nailing the second one in the leg. It stumbled and fell and Brody pounced on it stabbing it in the head with his Combat Knife.

He stopped to catch his breath before sitting down and taking a sip from his water bottle. He checked his pistol to see only three rounds left in the weapon and with the two magazines he already had, his chances of survival had just dropped by a rather large amount. He just hoped he could find a weapon somewhere. He stood up and looked out of the window into the distance wondering where the hell his team were and whether his superiors were out there somewhere forming a resistance.

Jordan kept firing and finally the last fifteenth round penetrated the bolt just as the hoard started clawing at his boot, he pushed it opened and scrambled through slamming it through behind him. He checked his surroundings to see he was on a rooftop, the next building wasn't too far away to jump. He sat down next to a ventilation fan and reloaded his weapon. One magazine left and only a hundred zombies downstairs, the odds weren't exactly in his favour.

He stood up again and prepared to jump for the next building, it looked easy to make but he had been wrong before there was that time in Iraq. He shook the thoughts out of his system and prepared himself for the jump. He went as far back as he dared and then sprinted for the gap, every muscle in his body aching as he threw himself over the edge. Wind brushed through his hair and he had a sudden feeling of death before his feet touched the top of the other building and he rolled onto the top of the roof. His hand cut on a piece of metal poking out through the roof and as he stopped, he bandaged it tightly in order to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile on the other building, the zombies finally managed to break through the trapdoor and they started shambling onto the roof. Thankfully Jordan was safe for now but even if this hoard was behind him, there were presumably thousands of other zombies waiting in reach and probably more of those licking creatures as well. Jordan heard gunshots in the distance and preyed to god that it was someone from his team trying to survive, there had to be someone left anyone. 


End file.
